stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Fish
The Flying Fish is a sushi and fish restaurant located in the Downtown District of Stampy's Lovely World. The restaurant is unique as it uses a conveyor belt-fountain system delivering fish from the ocean nearby directly to your plate in a matter of seconds. The restaurant was constructed on episodes 396-397. Appearance The structure itself is made entirely out of wood, specifically birch planks, jungle planks and jungle logs. The outside has two small ponds on opposing sides with sugar canes of different sizes (thanks to the string) with a pathway in the middle. The room is made out of jungle leaves with a wooden frame. This is why the restaurant's insde is not as dark compared to other restaurants. Inside, there is a long mechanical semi-automated water-based system delivering fish to your plate. Someone fishing in the balcony, if a fish is caught, it would drop the fish down a hole. From the hole, a water conveyor belt carries the fish to the top of a slime block with a piston below it. The piston pushes upward every 10 seconds through a redstone repeater loop underground. When pushed, the piston also pushes the slime block up which causes the fish to fly straight up. The fish then lands on a fountain in the centre of the restaurant, where a flow water carries it to another conveyor belt that goes around the restaurant, to everyone's table. According to Stampy, this system makes the fish served "fresh" as none will touch it. This system was first built here, although the water conveyor belt technique has been used a few times in the Lovely World, most notably the XP Farm wherein Stampy uses it to automatically deliver XP from killed hostile mobs. Construction The site where the restaurant is now was once part of the ocean, as with most areas in Downtown. This is the first establishment built in this side of Downtown since 100 episodes ago, as recently the Downtown's expansion has been primarily focused on the Northern side, near the Funland. The Lighthouse area was neglected for a year or so until Stampy started reclaiming land on this area and unveiled plans to build restaurants here.The restaurant was constructed on episodes 396-397, while the Employee-of-the-Month will be decided on episode 398. Episode 396 was the first time when Stampy, instead of walking, using the Teleporter or riding the Tree Train rode Harry the horse to go to the construction site. Stampy,Fizzy,Squaishey,Polly and William Beaver all helped make the restaurant Employee of the Month In the episode Flying Fish, Stampy and his friends compete in a mini-game to earn a spot as the Employee of the Month. The aim of the game is to get as many fishes as you can. The players had to catch the fishes in under 3 minutes. The fishes were then tallied. A normal fish and a salmon were worth 1 point, a clown-fish was worth 2 points, and a puffer fish was worth 3 points. Fizzy Elephant dominated the game and won the spot. Category:Restaurants